


Беглянка и обманщица

by pouringmorning



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Неисправный манипулятор забрасывает Ривер к сбежавшей рыжей девочке.
Kudos: 2





	Беглянка и обманщица

Ривер убегает от сонтаранцев, крепко сжимая украденную с их территории реликвию в руках. Они стреляют многолетней противнице вслед, не жалея угроз, а она только беспечно смеётся, сворачивая с траектории. Захлопнув за собой дверь, Ривер вводит координаты, по которым её ждёт покупатель, когда вдруг слышит грузный голос сонтаранца неожиданно близко: один из них стоит напротив неё и наводит прицел. Ривер успевает поймать пулю манипулятором временной воронки и тут же запустить перемещение.

На секунду она действительно появляется на покрытой каменными плитами дорожке, ведущей к отелю-месту встречи. Но манипулятор искрит, тут же цепляясь за враз обожжённую кожу, и переносит её куда-то ещё. Успев только охнуть, Ривер выпадает на краю какой-то земной автострады, где стоит вечный смог, кашляет и удерживает равновесие. Транспорт шумит, сигналит, смешивается, побуждая её вжаться в забор, где хоть немного безопаснее. Стряхнув растрепавшиеся от двух прыжков подряд волосы с лица кивком, она придирчиво осматривает манипулятор. Заряда, к сожалению, ещё много. Ривер снимает пластинку, чтобы увидеть состояние технической составляющей прибора, и перемещается вновь.

Вокруг неё открытый космос, и она отчаянно выдыхает. Яркая вспышка на экране, бег координат, и уже открывается вид на небеса одной из любимых планет Доктора — тут небо из лимонных долек. Чудом устояв, Ривер прячет реликвию, вместо неё достаёт из сумочки самую обычную отвёртку и колдует над панелью.

— Так-то лучше, — бормочет она, высекая последний сноп искр.

Перед тем как снова начать вести себя примерно, манипулятор выталкивает её в новую точку времени-пространства; в этот раз Ривер всё же падает, проезжаясь по асфальту и дополняя коллекцию ссадин, полученных за это короткое время.

— «Дешёвые и небезопасные путешествия во времени», — манерно цитирует она, морщась от боли. — Сглазил.

Рядом раздаётся резкий шорох, будто бы кто-то вскакивает с места, и Ривер реагирует тоже, поднимаясь на локте и хватаясь за бластер. Над ней стоит рыжая девочка в поношенной грязной одежде с уличным ножом в руках, и её глаза сверкают загнанной храбростью, когда Мэлоди произносит:

— Передай им, что я не вернусь.

Ривер замирает её отражением, не в силах двинуться. Где-то далеко шумит улица, кишащая равнодушными прохожими, и в трущобах темно ровно так, как она спутанно помнит. В воздухе вьётся голод, и кирпичи на близко подступивших друг к другу домах сырые и старые, стремящиеся сжать их в проулке: ту, что сбежала, и ту, что продолжает бежать.

Ривер сглатывает: Мэлоди приняла её за адептку Тишины. Она собирается объяснить ей и незаметно, чтобы не спугнуть, пытается перегруппироваться и убрать оружие. Незаметно не выходит, конечно: все её приёмы ей же с ходу знакомы. Мэлоди тут же предполагает угрозу — это знакомо уже Ривер — и бросается к ней, молниеносно атакуя. Им нельзя касаться друг друга, поэтому Ривер отшатывается, поднимаясь на ноги и уворачиваясь от слабой, силящейся достать её руки.

— Амелия Понд, — выпаливает она, надеясь заставить совсем молодую версию себя слушать. — Амелия Понд!

Мэлоди замирает.

— Рори… Эми и Рори, — как мантру, повторяет имена родителей Ривер. — Они… Я их подруга… — Воздуха почему-то не хватает на длинные фразы. — Я не… не причиню тебе вреда, Мэлоди.

— Докажи, — требует она.

Ривер хочет оказаться где угодно, только не здесь; хоть в открытом космосе снова. Ей жаль умирающую от голода девчонку перед ней, обиженную судьбой и удачей, и этим ей впервые жаль себя. И в то же время ясность её глаз, вся та смелость и сила, о которой всё говорил Доктор и которую Ривер никогда не удавалось увидеть в зеркале, сбивают с ног. У Мэлоди мамины волосы и папины глаза; она — всё то, чем Ривер могла бы быть, и она умирает, что до дрожи символично.

— У меня есть фотография, — тихо говорит Ривер. — С ними. Я покажу её тебе, если ты позволишь.

Мэлоди кивает строго, но с надеждой. Ривер находит в сумочке немнущиеся фотокарточки, которые они сделали в путешествии в трёхтысячный год. На одной только они с Доктором, обнимающиеся, пока Ривер прижимает к себе феску, на другой и третьей — все четверо, затем наконец попадается нужная, на которой Понды стоят по обе стороны от Ривер и счастливо держат её за руки.

— Она настоящая, — обещает Ривер, аккуратно вручая фотокарточку Мэлоди, следя, чтобы не соприкоснулись пальцы.

Та смотрит на неё долго, сжав обеими руками. Потом поднимает голову на Ривер и задумчиво спрашивает:

— А ты?

— Абсолютно. Но, боюсь, ты не сможешь коснуться меня или запомнить.

Мэлоди думает ещё; у неё золото уже сверкает в венах и стирается напрочь посторонний шум. Ривер вздыхает, проводя ладонями по лицу, а потом бесстрашно улыбается, указывая на кудряшки:

— Ты не всегда будешь рыжей, знаешь.

— Ты… это я?

Ривер кивает и, теперь полностью не боясь за лишние движения, опускается перед ней на корточки. Мэлоди вручает ей фотокарточку:

— Тогда это должно быть у тебя, — говорит она тихо, — для сохранения временных линий.

— Прости.

— Мы найдём их, — светится изнутри девочка, не принимая её неловкое извинение за ненадобностью. — Мы будем вместе и в порядке.

— Какое-то время, — туманно соглашается Ривер, не в силах врать самой себе. Тем более, она всё равно забудет.

Мэлоди внезапно ощущает себя маленькой и обхватывает ставшее хрупким тельце руками. Такое правдивое, верное ощущение: она не оружие, не план, не эксперимент и не притворно-сладкое «Мэлоди Понд», а лишь маленькая девочка. Но вот женщина напротив неё с глубокими, наполненными бледно-зелёным глазами взрослая и умелая, хоть и поцарапана и покрыта ссадинами сейчас. Мэлоди видит насковзь — видит её ловкость и уверенность, натренированность, безусловно, и прекрасную мягкость её черт, сплавленную с решительностью. Заметно, что у неё есть то, чего у самой Мэлоди нет и никогда не было — дом. И она обещает:

— Ты справишься.

Мэлоди вынуждена ей верить — более того, она впервые доверяется кому-то абсолютно.

— Я хочу есть, — признаётся она. Мэлоди давно перестала просить помощи на улицах, где за суетой движений мало кто её замечал. Она нашла место, где добрая хозяйка бара подкармливала бездомных, но та заболела и умерла, и с тех пор Мэлоди оказалась в бедных кварталах, где все уже устали останавливаться и помогать. — У тебя ничего нет, верно? Это было бы слишком просто.

Ривер хочется скрести здешние стены от того, как сильно Мэлоди попала в точку. Она лишь молча качает головой.

— Так и знала, — мотает головой девочка и смотрит на свои руки, уже готовые загореться золотом.

— Мэлоди? — зовёт её Ривер. — Просто никогда не будет. — Мэлоди вздрагивает, неверяще глядя на неё. — Это не страшно, нет. Ты научишься обманывать судьбу: на каждом повороте бежать прямо, и любую войну заменять миром, и в веренице имён прятать ненастоящее. — Ривер усмехается: — Ты вырастешь обманщицей, милая.

Её ладони вспыхивают, и тело уже собирается перестроиться. Ривер отодвигается назад, хмурясь: она помнит, что впервые регенерировала не так. Мэлоди подавляет всплески, вновь вскидывая на неё голову.

— Я реге… — запинается от слабости, — регенерирую сегодня, да?

— Да. Это ничего.

Мэлоди вновь фиксирует взгляд на лице Ривер, глядя на неё с благодарностью и восхищением, от которого она удивлённо сторонится.

— Я очень рада, что… когда-нибудь стану именно тобой.

— Всё лучшее я взяла от тебя, — шепчет Ривер сквозь комок в горле. В конце концов, никто посторонний и не узнает, что она плачет, верно? Она снова вскрывает панель управления манипулятора, бросая быстрый взгляд поверх него на девочку. — Тебе пора бежать, милая.

Мэлоди кивает, даже делает несколько шагов прочь, но всё же оборачивается:

— Но он же… сломан, — указывает на прибор она, непонимающе выгибая брови.

— Да. Но я верю, — склоняется навстречу Ривер, будто стремясь рассказать секрет, — что один мой друг меня поймает.

Умирающая Мэлоди жадно просит:

— Кто он?

— Неравнодушный прохожий, — и со вспышкой Ривер исчезает, вновь вдыхая озон.

Её выбрасывает на цветочное поле с высокой-высокой травой, воздух в котором после трущоб бесконечно-сладкий. Она стирает слёзы с щёк, пока слова Мэлоди — её самой много лет назад — звенят в ушах, повторяясь снова и снова. Она была рада, что станет Ривер. Была горда ей.

Ей не с чем сравнить это новое ощущение.

Манипулятор бросает её в салон летящего самолёта и тут же — на берег красного озера одной знакомой по экспедиции планетки, а потом её крепко сжимают в кольце рук под жужжание звуковой отвёртки.

— Ривер Сонг, — цокает языком Доктор, пока она медленно пытается не то отстраниться, не то прижать его к себе сильнее, игнорируя боль в запястье, — опять заигрывала с сонтаранцами?

— Привет, сладкий. Может, перечислить всех твоих любовников?

— Счёт спасений: триста пятьдесят шесть — сто девяносто три, — невозмутимо поправляет он бабочку. — И опять в твою пользу. Всегда в твою пользу! — обиженно добавляет Доктор.

— Ты чаще попадаешь в неприятности, — отмечает она. Он отказывается верить:

— Ты просто жульничаешь! Обманщица.

Ривер смеётся, впитывая свет консольной и находя своё место под его довольным встречей взглядом. Доктор быстро серьёзнеет, заметив глубокую царапину на её щеке и обожжённую руку, и, ловко ухватив за здоровую, тянет её в медицинский отсек, причитая и пытаясь добавить себе баллов в их детском соревновании. Ривер позволяет ему, крепко запоминая:

она смогла стать всем тем, чего так жаждала Мэлоди Понд.

**Author's Note:**

> если бы вы знали как я люблю ривер вы бы расплакались


End file.
